


Why is Dan not on fire?!

by 221bPhan



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Backstory, Dan is not on fire - Freeform, Fire, M/M, Phan - Freeform, dan can't be on fire, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bPhan/pseuds/221bPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes us back, it's a tale of Dan's childhood, and how he got the name "Danisnotonfire".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@lickingeyebrows on instagram and twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40lickingeyebrows+on+instagram+and+twitter).



We're going to start this tale when Dan was merely eight years old. A wee child, he was, posh accent ringing throughout the house as he played Crash Bandicoot. It was at this time that his mother was cooking dinner, and what an eventful dinner this was. The rice caught on fire from the lack of attention to it, so Mrs. Howell brought it over to the sink, where the fire caught on to the various antique wooden bowels that needed washing. They set aflame, and Mrs. Howell had no choice but to run out of the house while the fire alarm started ringing.

Dan, being the ignorant person he is, didn't quite hear the blaring fire alarm over his television set. He wasn't aware the house was on fire until he felt warm, and he turned to go put the AC on high when he saw his dresser in flames. He quickly put his stuff in the corner, and went to the flames, but when he tripped and fell into them, he was unharmed. Being in the flames felt like ice. He knew that was... Well, that was different, anyone else would've died by now, but he used his new power to the best of his abilities, going down the stairs. He was still affected by the smoke, however, so he kept low until he was outside where he greeted his crying mother, hugging her tightly. "Did you call the firemen, mummy?" He asked, looking up into her tear-filled eyes. She nodded, and smiled down at him. "I'm glad you're alright, baby."

The next accident wasn't until he was sixteen.

He was at a party at... Somebody Growlant's place, hanging on the couch, sipping at his beer when he heard screams. He stood up quickly, and found the stairs to be on fire, and everyone was freaking out because the fire extinguisher was upstairs, even though that alone wouldn't put this out. Dan surprised everybody by walking up through the fire, getting the extinguisher, and blowing most of it out. "Someone call 999," He yelled, using the extinguisher until it was out, and then he put it back, walking down through the smaller fire as everyone looked at him. They all ran away, and he heard someone accuse, "Fire demon!". So much for his already small popularity.

Now, the third accident took place on the "Amazing Tour Is Not On Fire" in the U.S.

Dan and Phil were chilling on their beds, just going on Twitter, Tumblr, and reading through fan messages when Phil decided he would make a grilled-cheese sandwich. Because Phil cooking in a kitchen that he didn't own was the /smartest/ idea. Well, he let the toast sit on the burner way too long, and he took it to Dan, shouting, "What do I do?!" Luckily, Dan literally just took it and ate it to put out the flames. Problem. Solved. Meanwhile, Phil looked at him like he just ate the Queen. Dan looked at him, trying to figure out what was so strang- Ohhh. Yeah. "Dan is not on fire. Dan can't be on fire," He explained. Phil shook his head. "I'm going to go think. Maybe freak out a bit. Scream." And that's exactly what he did. Into his pillow, of course. It was fine though, as Dan was happily digesting his fire sandwich while listening to an otter make strange noises. Because he's Dan, of course. Danisnotonfire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on making another one, but I got bored, so here's a small continuation. :)

A few days after the incident, Phil sat in bed with Dan. They had originally booked a room with two twin beds, but it turned out to be one queen sized bed. Phil looked over at Dan, and started thinking. Dan just sat there, feeling awkward with Phil's eyes on him. "Yes?" He finally asked, turning away from his computer screen. Phil blushed slightly, and shook his head. "How did you.... That sandwich. You know, the flaming one? Why... How... You ate it! And you're still alive! I don't think that's even possible. Mind explaining your trick?" Dan put his headphones down, and explained the first time it happened, and then Phil just shook his head. "Dan, I don't want to hear about /when/ it happened, but /why/ it happened."

Dan mentally facepalmed. "I don't know why I can't catch on fire. It's not like it's something that anyone before me in my family has been able to do. It's just me. It couldn't be my genetics. I guess I'm just... Lucky? Or someone did something to me, but I don't remember that ever happening. Sorry, but I really couldn't tell you," He apologized, and Phil nodded. "I was just curious. I mean, it's not every day that a best friend or a flatmate just eats your failure of a sandwich so easily."

A few hours later, they were at a fancy restaurant where the cooks made the food on the table. Phil looked to Dan. "If you wanted to, could you just... Stick your hand into the fire? You know, just for the fun of it?" Dan raised an eyebrow at Phil. "Why the bloody hell would I want to stick my arm in fire? I mean, it doesn't hurt, but I'd certainly get some strange looks from people. And the cook."

Later on, they were walking home and Phil decided to do an experiment. "Dan, can I set you on fire? And see what it does?" Dan looked at Phil with this 'what-the-fuck' look, but he didn't say say no. "Well, I mean... It won't hurt, so you can if you want," He said quietly. Phil beamed at him, and went to the closest drug store, and got a lighter. Him and Dan went to a concrete park, and because it was night, it was deserted. Dan stay in the bottom of a curve, and Phil set a few twigs on fire and threw them down. Dan looked down as they hit his shoes, and he quickly picked them up. "Just because I'm not affected doesn't mean my clothing won't suffer!" He shouted up at Phil, and he took his shirt off just in case, throwing it to the side. Phil's eyes went to his chest, but he quickly blinked and re-focused on the task at hand. He continued to throw them at his chest, and although it burned the small amount of chest hairs he had off, it didn't do much more. After a while of doing this, they both got tired, and they hired an Uber, and quickly got back to the hotel. Dan sat on his bed. "Shit," he said quietly, and Phil looked at him. His swearing was occasionally frowned upon by him, and that's what he did. "I left my shirt there." Phil rolled his eyes. "I'll buy you a new one. It's fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, sorry for any mistakes! I don't have a Beta, but if you'd like to correct me on anything, be my guest! As long as you're not mean about it, that is.


End file.
